Arwinstein on the Loose
by Wyntirsno
Summary: A story I first published in the very first 'Halloween: Tricks and Treats Collection'.


"Arwinstein On the Loose"

by WyntirSno

...

a/n: Almost all the characters in this story are owned by Disney, I borrowed them for a little fun. :P

...

It must have been the hundredth time that day that Cody checked his computer, he was looking for an email from his mom. He hadn't heard from her since she said that she was coming for fall break, and he was starting to get worried, seeing as she was at least a day late in contacting him.

She had never forgotten to write to her boys since their first week at Sea School.

In fact she very often wrote more than that, there had been times when Cody had checked and found 4 or 5 came all at once. She was supposed to be arriving in the next couple of days and they needed to get her travel details.

He decided to go across the hall and ask his twin if he had heard from her. He knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in."

"Hey Zack has mom emailed you with her travel schedule yet?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't heard from her in a few days," Zack said. "Why do you ask, she usually sends you stuff like that?"

"I haven't heard from her either," said Cody "And I am getting worried."

"Have you tried to call her yet?" The older twin asked.

"No."

"Well maybe we should do that now," Zack said as he started dialing the phone.

* * *

><p>Carrie heard the phone ringing in the kitchen, but there was no way she could get to it, because you see Arwinstein was holding her captive. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her, but couldn't know that he had already gone berserk and accidentally killed Arwin's mother when she got rid of his beloved refrigerator.<p>

When Arwin went to visit, he found that her lying on the kitchen floor with a broken neck, and then out of nowhere his normally sweet robot jumped him from behind. He had been hiding in the corner afraid because 'Mom' wasn't moving anymore.

Arwin ended up in the hospital with several broken bones. What's worse, after he called 911, while he lay there waiting for the ambulance to arrive Arwinstein had escaped.

...

Carrie had just finished her 6 o'clock dinner show and was on the way to the restaurant for her dinner. She really missed Cody's cooking. She suddenly remembered she needed to email him with the schedule for her trip. So she turned around and headed for her suite, as she entered the lobby she saw the last thing she thought she would ever see again... Arwinstein.

...

After his really long walk from Mrs. Hawkhauser's, Arwinstein was standing in the lobby looking lost. He thought this place looked familiar; so when he saw Carrie he started whining and ran up to her, picked her up, threw her over his huge shoulder, and headed up the stairs. (Luckily for him she had lost a little weight since the boys left.) :) He lugged her up to her suite and busted thru the door.

That was last night, since then she had been sitting on the couch while he sat at the dining table and just stared at her. It was like he was afraid to get to close to her, like he was afraid maybe she might break. Every once in a while he would let out a little whimper.

* * *

><p>When Carrie failed to show up for her 9 o'clock show Estebon, the new manager, went to her suite to see if she had fallen ill. When he got there he was shocked to see the door hanging off the hinges.<p>

He immediately got worried that there was a burglar in there.

"Carrie?" He called.

When he started to open the door he saw Arwinstein, who instantly growled at him and then proceeded to throw him against the far wall of the hallway.

After Estebon woke up, he dialed Arwin's cell phone. When it was answered he was surprised to hear a strange voice at the other end.

"Who ees thees?" asked Estebon in his usual accent.

"This is Dr. DeMarlo at Boston General, are you a relative of Arwin Hawkhauser," the voice said.

"I am actually his boss, ees he ok?" Estebon asked.

"He was attacked tonight and has numerous broken bones. I am sorry to say he will have to stay here for a few weeks while he heals," He explained to the hotel manager. "I was also informed that Mr. Hawhauser's mother was killed during the same attack. You should be able to see him during visiting hours tomorrow. He ought to be up to having company by then."

"Thank you very musch Doctor, I will do that," Estebon said before he hung up the phone.

Now Estebon is a pretty smart man and he figured out that Arwinstein probably had something to do with the attack, and being very worried about Carrie, he called the police.

* * *

><p>When Zack failed to get his mom to answer the home phone he tried her cell. Still he got no answer, and then he started to get worried too. But, being the oldest he felt he had to be strong for his little brother.<p>

"Well," he said to Cody, "let's try the front desk."

"Ok Zack, maybe Estebon knows where she is."

Zack dialed the front desk of the Tipton. When the desk clerk, answered he said, "Boston Tipton this is Todd, can you hold please?"

"No, I can't hold," said Zack, "I need to speak to my mother, maybe you know her, Carrie Martin?"

"…!" Replied Todd. He didn't know what to do.

"Uh, hellooo?" Zack said to the nervous clerk. He was getting very frustrated.

"Oh. Uh. Yessirpleasehold," Todd said quickly as he pushed the hold button.

"Mr. Ramirez, I have a phone call on hold from Carrie Martin's son. Can you take it?" Todd asked him petrified. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Which son ees it?" Estebon asked as he picked up the extension line, not knowing Zack could hear him.

"It's Zack!" Zack said, trying not to sound as annoyed as he was.

"Oh Zack, eet's great to hear your voice", said Estebon.

"Yeah, yeah; Estebon have you seen my Mom?" Zack asked. "She was supposed to be coming to see us in a couple of days and we need her to send us her schedule."

"Uh Zack, I have something to tell you and your not going to like it," Estebon said warily. "Your Mom, she's een your suite, however, she cannot answer the phone."

"What, why not?" Zack was starting to get a bad feeling. "What's wrong Estebon?"

"Well… you remember Arwin's robot, Arwinstein?" Estebon asked him.

"Yeah, I remember him. He was so cool," Zack answered. "Why?"

"Remember who Zack?" Estebon heard Cody say in the background.

"Arwinstein," Zack said answering his brother.

"Zack, he ees holding your mom hostage een your suite," Estebon started, "and he won't let anyone near her."

"What! What do you mean he's holding my Mom hostage?" Zack yelled.

"Oh no!" Cody said in the background. "How could he do that, he was so sweet and I thought he liked our Mom?"

"Estebon, we're coming home," said Zack, "we will be there as soon as we can."

"Ok little blonde peoples I will see you soon," Estebon said. "Oh and Zack, don't worry the police are on their way now. We will get your mom out of there." He added trying to sound reassuring.

"Thanks Estebon," Zack said before he hung up the phone.

"Ok, Cody we need to talk to London, now," He said to his brother as he got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Uh Zack, you might want to put on some pants first," Cody said from behind him.

...

The boys went searching for their friend London and ran into Mr. Moseby in the lobby.

"No. Running. In. The. Halls. Boys," Moseby said in his usual condescending tone.

"Mr. Moseby have you seen London we need to talk to her immediately, it's an emergency," Cody said sounding panicked.

"What did you do now?" Moseby asked fixing his eyes on Zack.

"We didn't do anything, we need to go home NOW!" Cody said getting more upset by the minute.

Zack put his hand on Cody's shoulder trying to calm him.

"Moseby, mom has been kidnapped by Arwinstein and we need to go home a.s.a.p.," Zack explained.

"What? I thought he was with Arwin's mother?" Moseby said as he walked quickly over to the microphone. "London Tipton report to the check-in desk immediately please," He said into the mic.

...

London was sitting in the room she shared with Bailey admiring at herself in the mirror. She had just picked up her hairbrush when suddenly she heard her name come over the loud speaker.

"London Tipton report to the check-in desk immediately, please," The speaker said to London.

"Hey voice, I'll be there when I'm finished brushing my beautiful hair," She said to the speaker.

A few minutes later Bailey walked into their room. "London, didn't you hear Mr. Moseby page you to go to the check-in desk?" She asked the heiress.

"Was that Moseby? I thought it was that magic voice in the ceiling again, so I told it to wait," London said to her friend.

"No it was Moseby and it sounded important. Come on I'll go with you," Bailey said as she headed for the door.

The girls hurried to the lobby to see what Mr. Moseby needed.

...

"What could be taking her so long?" Zack wondered as he paced in front of the elevator.

Just as the words came out of his mouth the elevator doors opened and out stepped the girls.

"London, We Need You!" Cody practically screamed as he ran at the girl.

London jumped back in surprise, "What's the matter, Cody?" She asked the panic stricken boy.

Bailey saw the frantic look on her boyfriends face and went over to comfort him. She could tell something was very wrong.

"Arwinstein has our mom... Tipton in Boston... we are... stupid boat." Cody tried to explain between breaths.

"Cody, sweetie, who is Arwinstein? Is that the weird engineer guy from the hotel?" Bailey asked.

"No, actually it is the weird engineer guy's robot," Zack explained. " He has sort of done this before, but last time it was my fault. I unlocked the secret gate, with the secret key, in the secret room, behind the bookcase that no one knew about, where Arwin kept him. He was really sweet, but he kinda fell in love with our mom."

"We convinced Mr. Moseby to let him stay, and Arwin found him a home at his mothers. He somehow got him to transfer his feelings for our mom to his mother's refrigerator," Cody explained looking down worriedly. "That's where he is still supposed to be. Something bad must have happened. I really hope Mom is ok."

"It's ok buddy, you know he wouldn't hurt her," Zack said putting his arm around his baby brother.

"Anyway London, the reason I paged you was to ask if you could have your private jet fly the boys home?" Moseby asked. "It wouldn't be that far seeing as we just left the port in Tampa."

"I don't need Daddy for that, I always have my jet ready in case I ever finally escape from this stupid sea school. Oops, uh, I mean, sure that would be no problem," London corrected. "I will go call the airport. I am going to go with them, ok?"

"Mr. Moseby, can I go with them too? I would never be able to concentrate on my schoolwork thinking about the fact that my boyfriend's mother is in danger," Bailey pleaded. "I would also be so worried about Cody, Zack, and London the whole time they are gone."

"Yes, yes you can both go with them. Ok, hurry and get what you need to take with you, I'll instruct the helicopter to be ready to take off at once. Boys, please be careful, and keep me posted."

"Will do Mr. M., and thanks for your help," Zack said to Moseby.

All the kids ran to their cabins and got together some clothes, then went to meet the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel Estebon was having a horrible time trying to convince the police what had happened; when he told them they almost fell in the floor laughing. They didn't believe a word he said; so he finally convinced the captain go up to the suite with him to see for himself.<p>

When they got there Estebon called out to Carrie from across the hallway where he had landed earlier. He really didn't want that to happen again.

"Carrie are you alright?" he yelled.

"Estebon, is that you?" Carrie yelled. "Are you alright, I was so scared after Arwinstein threw you out the door."

"Yes eet's me. How are you doing een there? Are you hurt?" Estebon yelled. "I have the police here."

"I am fine, just tired and a little confused. Why is Arwinstein at the hotel anyway, and where is Arwin?" Carrie asked.

"Mrs. Martin, my name is Officer Thomas. I need you to remain calm and tell me where the monster is right now."

"I am calm, is there something I need to know about?" Carrie asked, a little fear creeping into her voice. "Arwinstein is in the dining area watching over me like he's afraid I will disappear."

As Carrie was yelling at Estebon, she noticed that Arwinstein had gotten up from the table and was moving towards her. He also looked like he was starting to get agitated. The more she and the 2 men yelled thru the door the more upset he seemed to get.

"Uh Estebon, Arwinstein looks like he doesn't like all the yelling," Carrie yelled. "I think we better… ahhhh!"

"Carrie!" Estebon yelled.

"Ok that's it, I'm going in," Shouted Captain Thomas. "I need backup on the 23rd floor!" He yelled into his radio.

"Sir, pleease don't, at least not by yourself. You see that beeg dent in the wall over there, that's where I landed when I tried to get eenside the room," Estebon showed the officer. "I was out for, I don't even know, several hours. I really don't think that guns will do any good either."

"We have to get in there, we need to see what is going on inside," Captain Thomas said.

"Have you thought of the ventilation system?" Zack asked as some other officers escorted he, Cody, London, and Bailey up from the lobby.

Estebon was surprised to see the four of them so soon. They told him that they only came from Tampa, FL. not that far by plane.

"Hey guys," Estebon said, " I need to talk to you about something before you go crawling thru the vents."

Estebon took the twins down the hall into an empty room. When he got them in he had them sit and started to tell them about Arwin and his mother.

"Oh man, poor Arwin, I hope he will be ok?" said Cody. "What could have possibly made Arwinstein freak out like that, he has always been so gentle?" He wondered.

"Yeah, even when he saw flashing lights or broccoli he was never that bad," Agreed Zack. "I hope he doesn't hurt our Mom."

Just then Estebon's cell phone started ringing. When he answered, it was Arwin.

"Arwin! How are you feeeling my friend?" Estebon asked as he put the phone on speaker. "Do you remember what happened?"

"That's why I called you Estebon, I am afraid that Arwinstein is going to show up at the Tipton. He accidentally k-killed… m-my… m-m-mother. I think I scared him when I showed up. He got out and I wanted to warn you," Arwin told him. "I am not sure what he will do. The Tipton is the only other home he knows"

"Uh Arwin."

"My mother called me upset that the repo man took the wrong thing; she was trying to get rid of her upright freezer and he took the fridge. That's why I went over there, I mean who knows how long my m-m-mother would have laid there if I hadn't. I guess he was more upset than she thought," He said.

He then started to sound like he was going to cry.

"Arwin, he's already here," Estebon said as gently as he could. "He has taken Carrie and ees holding her een her suite. He won't let anyone else een there. Do you have any suggestions?" He asked the engineer.

"He's… Already… There? Carrie? Oh no, no, no." Arwin said sounding like he was in shock. "H-He… H-Has… C-C-Carrie!"

"I think we lost Arwin," Estebon said to the boys.

They agreed, that Arwin had gone bye bye. He had been thru a lot in the last day and a half, and now his homemade son was holding his longtime crush, Carrie hostage.

"Ok we don't have time to wait for him to snap back to reality," Zack stated as he reached towards Estebon's hand, closing the phone. "We have a mother to save, does anyone have any ideas? Cody can you think of anything?"

"Does anyone have any oranges?" Cody asked.

"Oh Yeah! Great idea Cody!" Zack shouted. "What can we get him to do for an orange, I wonder?"

"I don't know, maybe we could lure him to the basement?" Cody offered.

"Ok well, lets you and I go see what's happening in there so we can get a better idea how to help Mom," Zack said to his twin.

"Alright, lets do this," Cody agreed.

* * *

><p>"Can you see what room we're over yet?" Cody asked his brother.<p>

"Yeah, I think we are over the room next to ours," Zack answered. "Ya know, this was a lot easier when we were twelve."

"Yeah, but that was a whole four years ago you know. Just be glad we finally got some height, and hey we have to grow up sometime," Cody said.

"Not me, I am never going to be old. Hehehe," Zack laughed at his own joke. "Hey I think I found it, lets see what's going on in there," he added, as he suddenly got very serious.

"Ok move over a little so I can see too," Cody instructed. "Where is Mom?" He asked.

"I think she is laying on the couch, I can see feet hanging off the end," Zack answered back. "She's not moving, do you think she is asleep?" He asked Cody hopefully.

"I don't know Zack after hearing about Arwin and his mother… we really need to see her. Hey wait where is Arwinstein?" He asked starting to panic again.

"I don't kn… oh wait," Zack said, then whispered, "Cody, look straight down."

"Oh man, can he see into this vent?" Cody whispers back.

"I don't know, but it seems like he is looking right at us, it's giving me the creeps," Zack said so quietly Cody could barely hear him.

"Zack..." Cody breathed, " he is raising his hand this way. I think we better get out of here."

"Yeah, back up quick. Cody, move," Zack whispered.

"Uh… Zack, I think my pants are caught on something. I can't move," Cody told his brother as he started to panic.

"Shh," Zack said to him. "Ok let me try to fix it. You keep watch on the vent."

"Ok, sorry." The younger twin said trying to calm down.

"It's ok Cody, we'll get you unstuck."

Zack scooted back as far as he could go and started working to get his brother unstuck.

"Man you really are stuck good," Zack commented quietly.

"Uh Zack, let me just take them off, he's grabbing hold of the vent cover," Cody whispered, fighting the urge to scream.

"I don't think we have enough room to take anything off in here. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Wait, do you smell oranges?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I-I think it's attracting h-him?" He stammered as he watched Arwinstein's fingers poke thru the vent. "Zaaack…"

"Ok Cody try again, push yourself back as hard as you can," Zack instructed.

(R-r-rip) "Yeah!" Zack whispered loudly. "Come on, I think you can get out now."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, back, back, back, hurry, hurry, hurry," Cody chanted to himself quietly.

They heard the vent cover fall to the ground as they quickly rounded the first corner. They crawled a little farther and then stopped to catch their breath.

"I think that bringing the oranges in here with us was a really bad idea," Cody remarked as they started crawling again. "There was barely room for us in here; I really didn't need extra bulges in my pockets. I think we squished them, that's why we smelled them."

"Do you think that's why he was trying to get in the vent?" Zack asked him.

"I wish I knew, it was either that or he heard us," Cody answered.

It had been so long since they used the vent system, and they were so flustered from what happened, they got lost on the way back out. As a result they ended up being in the system for over 3 hours.

"That was the scariest thing I think I have ever done." Cody said as he was telling Bailey what happened.

"Oh Cody, I'm so glad you got out." Bailey cried as she gave him a huge hug.

"Bailey, I… can't… breathe… huh, huh."

"Oh Cody, hehe I'm so sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength, all that plowin' and plantin' you know." The farm-girl apologized. "Hey do you smell oranges?"

...

Meanwhile, Zack was telling Captain Thomas what they saw while he and Cody were in the vent system.

"Do you think our Mom is ok, she was awfully still?" Zack worriedly asked the policeman.

"I don't know Zack, I just know I heard her scream just before you and your brother got here," Captain Thomas said. "After what the two of you saw, I'm really not sure what to think."

"We gotta get her outta there," Zack said in a determined voice.

"That's why I'm here."

Zack and Captain Thomas turned around to see Arwin rolling up in his electric wheel chair.

"Oh Arwin... buddy, you look like you were hit by a semi," Zack said. "Are you sure you should be out of the hospital?"

"I would do anything for your Mom, Zack, you know that," Arwin told him.

As Cody, Estebon, Bailey, and London walked up they noticed who was in the wheelchair.

"Arwin?" They all said at the same time.

"Ewww, Arwin are you dressed for Halloween?" London asked him. She didn't know about what happened to him yet.

"No," He answered quietly.

"Arwin you shouldn't be here," Cody said to the broken engineer. "You must still be in an awful lot of pain."

"I am, but I can handle anything for Carrie," he said bravely. "Besides you might need me."

"Ok Arwin do you have any suggestions?" asked Captain Thomas. "We are trying to keep people from getting hurt, but we really need to get to Mrs. Martin. The..."

"Carrie," interrupted Arwin.

"Sorry," replied the officer, "as I was saying, the boys said they saw 'Carrie' laying on the couch and she wasn't moving. So the sooner we can get to her the better."

"Maybe I should try going in, I don't think he will hurt me again," Arwin offered.

"Arwin I'm not even sure if you would be able to get in the door," Cody said to him.

"Oh yes all the doors are wheelchair accessible," Estebon stated.

"Then it's settled, I'm going in," Arwin said.

"Wait Arwin, he never hurt Cody and me. Why don't we try going in. We could try to get him to come out with oranges, like Cody said earlier. We already smell like them," Zack said. "You can hardly move, it would be to dangerous for you, and our Mom."

"Ok, I hate to do it, but I think Zack is right," Captain Thomas said then turned to the boys. "We need to put wires on you so we can communicate with you."

...

"Ok boys, if he looks agitated even a little you get out," Captain Thomas told the boys before they went in. "Deal?"

"Deal," the twins said at the same time.

"Should we knock?" Cody asked.

"I think we should just walk in like we don't know anything's goin' on. If we aren't scared maybe he won't be either," Zack said back to him. "We just need to be calm, can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, ready?" Zack asked.

"Ready," Cody said.

"Alright, just talk to me about something from school or something. Lets go," Zack said as he started pushing on the door.

"K, did you finish that paper for English yet?" Cody asked

"Now what do you think?" Zack said back as they walked thru the door.

When the boys stepped thru the door they could see their mom lying on the couch. Her feet were hanging off the end closest to the kitchen; her right arm was hanging off the front. She looked like she had just been tossed onto the couch. It took everything they had to keep from running over to see her.

Then they saw 'him' and had to fight the urge to run back out the door.

"Hey Zack, I'm going into our room and change these pants they smell like oranges," Cody said as he gave his brother a look that said act normal remember.

"Ok, I think I'll sit on the couch and watch some TV then," He said back, thinking that he would be able to check on his mom that way.

"Ok, I will be right back."

Zack started to walk to the couch as Cody headed for the bedroom. They only got a few steps when they heard a growl start from Arwinstein. They both froze in their tracks.

"Now what?" they both said at the same time.

"Now you come back out," they heard Captain Thomas say in their earphones.

"We can't leave now, we are to close," Zack said.

"Hey Arwinstein, I didn't see you standing there, how are you doing?" Cody started trying to calm the robot.

He started to walk towards the agitated Arwinstein trying to act like nothing was wrong. He pulled out one of his oranges and started to peel it.

...

Arwinstein was torn; he was still very upset, though he was starting to have trouble remembering why. On the other hand he was sooo hungry and the oranges smelled so good. He didn't know whether to jump Cody and take his orange, or just jump Zack because he was getting to close to his Carrie. He chose the orange. Poor Cody.

"Zaaack! Unh." Cody said as Arwinstein knocked him out.

"Cody! Nooo!"

Zack ran to Arwinstein and tripped him so that he fell away from his brother.

"Captain, Captain come get my mother, hurry, Arwinstein is on the floor," Zack shouted into his mic.

About 20 officers came running thru the door, they grabbed Carrie and ran out the door with Zack right behind carrying Cody.

"Cody… Cody? Cody wake up?" Zack said as he was shaking his little brother. "Cody please wake up, you were so brave in there."

"Zack?" Cody said weakly as he squinted at him. "What happened?"

"Oh Cody your ok! I was so worried. You stood up in front of… with that orange… he knocked you down, and you weren't moving, and…" Zack rambled.

"Zack, I'm ok. How is Mom?"

"Your mother is going to be ok, it seems she, like you, was knocked unconscious." Captain Thomas said. "However we need to send her to the hospital for x-rays to make sure. I'd like to send you too."

"We need to figure out what to do with Arwinstein." Estebon said. "We need to get him to the room in the basement that you used to keep him in Arwin. Do you think we can lure him down there with the oranges?"

"Yes I think if we clear the way of all people and leave a trail of oranges we could get him to go all on his own." Arwin said to the hotel manager.

"Maybe we could take him an old refrigerator from the one of the rooms, which would be a step up from the one he had at your mothers," Cody suggested. "Maybe we could put a TV or something in there with him also. You know something to keep him company."

"That would be a great idea Cody," Said Estebon. He then started calling all the staff to set everything up. "Everything will be set within 30 minutes."

"All right, we need to start laying out the oranges," The Captain said to his men. "Lets start in the basement so he won't smell them til we're ready for him to."

The paramedics arrived and put Carrie on a stretcher to take to the hospital. Then they tried to put Cody on one also, he refused.

"Cody, you really should get checked out too," Zack told him.

"I'm not going and leaving you here with the robot, Zack. I don't want you to end up like Mom."

"Cody, I'm coming with you, besides Mom needs us to be there with her," Zack explained to him.

"I'll walk you down," Bailey told her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek. "I am so glad you are alright."

Zack followed and got into the elevator with them.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Zack sat in the waiting room with Bailey while he wondered how his mother and brother were doing in the back. Cody came walking out with an ice pack held to his head.<p>

"They said that I'm fine, I don't have a concussion or anything, just a big bump," Cody told them. "Have you heard anything on Mom yet?"

"Nope, I wish they would hurry," Zack answered.

They sat there about 15 more minutes and a doctor came into the room.

"Family of Carrie Martin," he said.

"Here," the twins said.

"My name is Dr. DeMarlo, I am taking care of your mother," the doctor introduced himself and then went on to explain. "She has a concussion and a couple of broken ribs, other than that she will be fine. I suggest that when she gets out of the hospital she take a vacation and rest."

"Oh thank you Dr. DeMarlo, we will make sure she gets that rest," Zack said as he shook his hand. He then grinned at Cody and Bailey. They would make sure she got rest all right and a nice cruise.

"Hey Zack have you heard from the hotel, did they get Arwinstein to the basement?" Cody asked his big brother.

"Haven't heard yet, let's call and see how they are doing?"

Just then Arwin came rolling in.

"Success boys! We got him back down into the room behind the gate. He actually seemed happy to be there. We left him a giant bowl of oranges, a couple of toasters, and some light bulbs. He should be set for a while. I think your idea about a TV will work out well. He hadn't seen the fridge yet when I left," Arwin said to the twins, he then looked sheepishly towards the doctor. "Oh, hi Doctor DeMarlo."

"Arwin you came back, I thought when you went AWOL that I wouldn't see you again," Dr. DeMarlo said. "Since you seem to be doing better than I thought you would, I suggest you take a long vacation too."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back boys, I'm glad that everything turned out alright," Moseby said to the twins.<p>

"Thank you Mr. Moseby," Cody replied. We are very glad to be back here in the peaceful ocean."

"Yeah, did you set up the two rooms we asked you about Mr. M.?" Zack asked the ships manager.

"Oh yes your mother and Arwin should have a nice relaxing cruise thanks to London," He said.

"We will have to thank London again and see if there is anything we can do for her in return. In the mean time I want to go see if Mom has settled in ok, you coming Zack?" Cody asked.

"Of course I am Lil' Bro'," Zack answered his brother as he put his arm around his shoulder and they walked off.

'The End'

A/N: This was the first story I ever wrote. I was written for the very first Halloween Tricks and Treats Collection in 2009. I hope you like it.


End file.
